hammerbro101fandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Spiny Shell (GoAnimate)
Blue Spiny Shell is a hated item in the Mario Kart series and HammerBro101's GoAnimate videos. He has wings, making him use his Mario Kart Wii artwork. He is voiced by Paul. He uses profanity a lot. Whenever he has a grounded series, he is poorly behaved. He is the WORST Mario Kart Item. He also likes to shoot people with his gun, like Lakithunder, POW Block, and Blooper. He always gets away with everything. He makes games that mainly rip off Mario games. A game he released on June 1, 2018 and finished developing on April 5, 2018 called GoAnimate Kart Wii, for example, rips off Mario Kart Wii. Please note that Blue Spiny Shell DESPISES Mario Kart Wii and calls it the WORST game of all time. He dupes Kitty and Hammer Bro into buying his games. His games he makes get better reviews than the Mario games, as well as selling more copies than the Mario games. POW Block, Mega Mushroom, Thunder Cloud, Blooper, and Green Shell are the only Mario Kart items to hate Blue Spiny Shell's games. Why He Sucks #He calls Mario Kart Wii the WORST game of all time, despite him being an item in said game. #He hates a popular Mario Kart item: the Green Shell. #He is also mean to Green Shell, as he calls her "nowhere near as awesome as Red Shell". #In one of the videos he appears in, he literally KILLS Blooper and POW Block. He does this just to end his grounded series! To make matters worse for everyone else, he easily gets away with this! #He even hates three of HammerBro101's favorite items: the Thunder Cloud, Blooper, and POW Block. #He calls himself the best Mario Kart item, but most people disagree with him. #He also calls Big Rigs: Over the Road Racing the BEST game of all time, as opposed to Mario Kart Wii. The former is an infamous game, while the latter is a very popular game. #In fact, he hates Mario Kart Wii so much that he made and released a game called "GoAnimate Kart Wii" in order to play what he considers "a better version of Mario Kart Wii". #He makes a video where he gives Thunder Cloud the worst card out of 40, expels him, and grounds him. #He also gives Blooper and POW Block bad cards and grounds them after he suspends them. #He is sexist towards Rosalina, as he says that she belongs in the dumpster, unlike other females. #He shows favoritism towards Blue Platinum Rosalina and treats Rosalina like absolute garbage. #He goes as far as refusing to feed the items he hates, especially Green Shell. #This means he shows favoritism towards the items he likes, especially Purple Shell. #He also commits crimes that he gets away with. For example, he kidnaps Racourtney. #He is very arrogant. #Most items he includes in racing games are stupidly overpowered. #He tries to run Nintendo out of business by making "better versions of Mario games", claiming that "what Nintendo does, he can do better". #He says that Mario Kart "doesn't have enough racers on each track", so he makes games that include 16 to 24 racers on each track. Redeeming Qualities #His GoAnimate Kart games are awesome. #He finds the Mega Mushroom useless compared to the Starman. #He respects people's opinions. #His versions of popular games get better reception than their original counterparts. #The games he makes also get better sales. #His GoAnimate Kart items selection is better than the Mario Kart item selection. Reverse Version Yellow Smooth Shell (StopAnimate) __FORCETOC__